


Movie night

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Love, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67





	Movie night

Dean stood at the foot of his bed glaring at his phone like it had somehow offended him. He knew now was as good of time as any, and he’d already wasted too many years lying to himself. One more deep breath and he hit the send button before he could change his mind.

  
**Movie?**

  
It didn’t take long before his phone vibrated in his hand.

  
**Sure. :) When and Where?**

  
_Hmm. That was easy._ It’s not like they hadn’t watched movies together before. It was no big deal. At least that’s the lie he chose to go with. No one had to know any different.

  
**My room? Ready when you are.**

  
_Wait, no…_

**For the movie I mean.**

  
This time it took a little longer for the answer but he was quick as ever to view the response.

  
**Ok brt *Thumbs up emoji***

  
He was such a dork. Dean loved it. He took a minute to glance at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed and his usually styled hair was messy and still a bit damp from the shower. No point in putting gel in it just to fall asleep. But then again he wasn’t going to bed right away, it was movie night. Maybe he should… *Knock knock knock* Two strides and he was at the door with his hand resting on the knob. A glance upwards to heaven and one more steadying breath, he opened the door to see one of his favorite faces sporting a small smile.

  
“Hello Dean” The angel stood leaned against the door frame holding two beers looking more human than Dean had seen in a long time.

  
“You brought drinks? Thanks man.” He gave the angel a crooked grin and stepped away from the door to allow his friend to enter. Cas immediately walked in and made himself comfortable sifting through the stack of movies Dean had sitting on the bedside table. “Yea I figured we could re-watch one of the classics.” In Castiel’s hands were Tombstone, Twister,3:10 to Yuma, and Pale Rider

  
“I think we should watch this one again.” Cas held up 3:10 to Yuma “To be honest I wasn’t paying attention last time”

  
“Huh yea you were too busy asking questions and stealing my popcorn” Dean smiled to keep the tone with slight teasing.

  
“I did not steal your popcorn. You told me that even angels should “like popcorn” because it’s nothing but “salty buttery goodness” and that I wasn’t getting the full movie experience without it.” Cas stood and popped the disk into the blueray player.

  
“Dude, do you ever get comfortable?” His plan would go much smoother if Cas would lose the accountant get up. “Teachable moment… here, put on some sweats.” Dean tossed him one of his extra pair of black pants. Cas eyed him for a moment then stood and began to remove his coats and tie. Dean knew he was staring and he knew that at any moment Cas could look up and catch him but, for some reason that didn’t deter him. The other man began toeing off his shoes and then moved to slip his belt out through the loops. Once that was discarded he unceremoniously shed the slacks and slipped on the sweats. Dean would be the biggest liar on the planet if he had said that he didn’t try his hardest to catch a glimpse of skin. “Do you need a shirt or…?”

  
The angel looked up into a pair of jade eyes. “No, I suppose my undershirt will be fine.” He continued to keep eye contact as he unbuttoned the white dress shirt. As the angel was moving down to the third button Dean had to turn around to avoid an embarrassing conversation that would be the result of his open mouth gaping. He steadied himself with a deep breath and turned back around in time to see the angel lay his dress shirt over the back of his desk chair. Castiel caught his attention and held his arms out to his side gesturing at his state of undress. “I don’t see why I needed to change. My clothing doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable in the physical sense.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well it makes me uncomfortable. You wear that same outfit everywhere, even when it’s hot outside. Dude seeing you in long sleeves in summer makes me sweat.”

   
Without missing a beat, “Looking at me makes you hot?”

   
Dean made a little choking sound in the back of his throat. “Yea I mean, uh ya know because I _do_ feel *rubs the back of his neck*… I can be affected physically *pinches the bridge of his nose*… It’s a figure of speech Cas. Just put the movie on.” It seemed like everything he said was coming out wrong tonight. He sat on the bed opening his beer and taking a swig. Noticing Cas was nearly done messing with the volume for the movie, he twisted the cap off the other bottle extending it out towards his friend. Castiel nodded a thanks. He hovered for a moment and after taking a drink placed his bottle on the desk and grabbed the back of the chair spinning it around. _No, not there…._

   
“What’cha doin Cas?” There’s the head tilt and Dean can almost hear his response in his head. And it’s a little too sarcastic for his liking. Great, now he’s imagining sassy-cas “Come sit with me man that chair is like sitting on a rock.”  
“Are you sure?” They’d watched movies together but never in the hunters room. And Castiel was almost certain he was not supposed to be in Dean’s bed with him.

   
“What? Of course I’m sure. How am I supposed to teach you about being comfortable by letting you sit through an entire movie in that chair?” Nice save Winchester. Castiel was making his way over to the bed just to perch on the very edge almost as if he didn’t want to be there. Dean thought about their other movie nights for a moment. Cas had never seemed awkward and uncomfortable then. He had just picked his seat, flopped down and enjoyed. Sometimes he’d even prop his feet up or recline back. Maybe Cas really was uncomfortable. Maybe he didn’t want this. With sadness to his voice that wasn’t there earlier he gave his friend an out. “You can sit in the chair if you want though. I just thought it’d be easier to relax and see from the bed.”

   
“I’m ok here.” 

   
He didn’t look ok. “Are you sure, because you’ve barely got half an ass cheek on the mattress? You breathe too hard and you’re going to fall off.” 

  
Cas looked at him with one of his famous I am not amused faces. “I am uncertain of how close to sit. We’ve had this conversation? About personal space.” 

   
Dean felt a twinge of guilt laced with shame. He had never intended to shut his buddy out. He just didn’t know how to handle someone wanting to be that close to him. “That was like, ten years ago Cas. After everything… hell, we are each other’s personal space.” He huffed out a small laugh which seemed to do the trick. The angel graced him with a rarely seen smile and shuffled a bit closer. It really wasn’t like him to be so soft but with Castiel he couldn’t help it.

  
   The movie played on and between making small jokes and discussing certain parts the pair seemed to be gravitating towards each other. During one of the more drawn out scenes Dean excused himself to the bathroom and upon returning climbed up into the bed coming to rest in a new spot which happened to be on top of Castiel. Well, mostly. Their shoulders were touching as well as their knees. “Um, this ok Cas?” The only answer he received was the angel shifting slightly to turn himself further inward so he was resting on his left hip. Dean scooted a little further down in bed and turned so his body was mirroring Cas’. At this point the movie was long forgotten and all he could see is the light reflecting off his friend’s eyes and angular face. Everything was Castiel. Dean could smell the warm clean scent that followed the angel… it reminded him of an early spring morning. He could feel the heat from the other person’s body soaking through his clothes. _I wonder what his lips would taste li…_

   
Castiel turned his head sharply to the left to look at Dean. “Um, what?” 

   
_Shit! Did he say that out loud? Oh God… no. He didn’t say it so why is Cas looking at him like he could read his…. Fuck._  
 _Take the defensive._ “What?” _Now scowl at him. Say something already!_

   
“I uh thought I heard you say something…” Castiel noticed he was but a few inches from Dean’s face. “The movie is nearly over; if you’re tired I can leave. You need your rest.” 

   
To be honest he was drifting a bit before he almost got caught staring at the Angel’s mouth. But, after that mild heart attack who could sleep. “No. I’m ok. We can watch another movie if you want.” _Please stay_  

  
“I wouldn’t mind keeping you company a bit longer.” He offered Dean a small smile. 

   
“I don’t really want to get up though, I’m kinda comfortable.” Dean shifted his leg to touch Castiel. 

   
“I myself have the sudden urge to stay sitting.” Castiel paused for a moment inspecting the hunter’s eyes attempting to read the situation for what it was. He feared a misinterpretation at this point would be unwelcoming. They were sitting so close all he had to do was flex his hand and there would be contact. He reached out just barely brushing his fingers across Dean’s knuckles. “I’ve become quite comfortable as well.” 

  
Dean’s cheeks felt warm as he mumbled his response. “How comfortable are you trying to get?” Despite the blatant flirting he was nervous. This was his best friend he was hitting on. What happens if he doesn’t feel the same? Is he taking advantage of Cas? He did sleep with that reaper and he kissed Meg and that one time he was married… Dean was brought out of his internal debate by Castiel’s radiant smile. 

   
“Dean I need to tell you something.” 

  
_Here it comes… he’s about to reject you._

  
“It’s of a sensitive nature, and may be a bit of a sore spot for you.” 

   
_He knows._ Dean can feel the lump in his throat.  _Don’t cry you girl… not in front of him anyway_  

   
“Dean, look at me please?” Castiel put his entire hand over Dean’s in a gesture of comfort. “You don’t need to be upset. I just felt it would be wrong to not tell you that… Well, you’re thinking rather loud this evening. And, while not meaning to I’ve been able to hear many of your mental ramblings.”  

  
“Oh.” _So not rejection, just an invasion of privacy_. 

  
“I did not mean, nor wish to invade your privacy Dean.” Castiel gave his friends hand a slight squeeze 

  
Dean let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. “I know Buddy, I didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t mean to think so loud.” He said with a soft chuckle. “So, uh you’ve been able to-“ Dean gestured his finger back and forth between their hands. “The whole night?” 

   
Castiel looked away feeling ashamed. “Again it was not intentional. I tried to ignore it but your… longing, it was- it is always very forceful” 

  
Deans face was fevered now, his eyebrows furrowed. “My what now?”  

  
The angel turned back to face him. “I don’t know of another word for it. It’s a very strong feeling. I can’t exactly read your mind although there are times when I hear specific words or phrases. You cuss often and loudly.”

“Cas…” 

  
“Right, so um, it’s like a feeling I get.” He was lost for words on how to describe what was happening. 

  
“You got any examples?” Dean was curious to know just exactly what the angel may have heard or ‘felt’. 

   
“Well there’s this,” Cas tightened his grip on the hunters hand. “When I did that just now I got this feeling here…“ He pointed to his chest. Dean gave him a warm smile. “Ok, bad example.” He searched the hunter’s eyes and found what he was looking for. He very slowly and deliberately leaned in a little more with his eyes trained on the man in front of him. When he saw that his lips were being looked at and he was sure Dean was paying attention he licked his bottom lip and briefly sucked it into his mouth. With his voice barely above a whisper he spoke again. “This is a better example. Earlier when I felt this you were looking at my lips then also. It’s like you’re pulling me in with your mind. It’s an ache and there are times when it makes me feel raw. I can feel your want to be close to me. I don’t always understand it properly but it is there.” 

  
“Does it bother you?” Dean kept his eyes trained on a stray thread on the comforter. 

  
“You’re longing, or how it makes me feel?” 

  
Weary green eyes met the angel’s. “Both.” 

  
“It is overwhelming at times, but it does not bother me.” He looked down to see that Dean had not moved from under his hand. “Does this bother you?” He flexed his fingers to punctuate his meaning. 

  
“You tell me.” Dean flipped his hand and threaded his fingers through the other hand. 

   
“I can feel your fear and apprehension.” The angel smoothed his thumb along the edge of Dean’s. 

   
“Yea well, got a lot riding on this.” He took a deep breath and began again. “We’ve been friends for a long time Cas. You know me better than anyone, even Sammy.” The angel nodded his understanding. “So yea I’m scared. This ain’t me. I don’t do feelings very well and the fact that you’re another guy spooks me on a level that I can’t….” 

  
“Dean.” 

   
“Let me finish. Please?” Here goes nothing “It isn’t right… I feel, dirty and not in the fun kinky way. You’re an Angel Cas. An honest to God, roam the heavens, lead the lost to the light Angel. It’s wrong, but damn if I just don’t care. I’m trying to be better about it though, that’s why I invited you in here.” 

   
“I think I understand. You’re questioning who you are. You want to be close to me but feel as if you aren’t good enough… But why does it scare you that we’re friends?” Cas tilted his head. 

   
_I can’t lose you_ “I don’t want to scare you off. I’ve lived without you before but that doesn’t mean I want to.” 

   
Castiel smiled softly at him. “You’re being very open this evening.” 

   
“Well I told you I’m trying.” 

   
After shifting further down on the mattress they stared at each other in comfortable silence. For the first time ever they both felt comfortable just being, existing together and enjoying the others company. “Thank you for inviting me in.” 

   
It took Dean a moment to answer. He was still caught up in those beautiful blue eyes. “Anytime sunshine.” He smiled and attempted to stifle a yawn.  

  
“You’re tired. I should go so you can rest.” Castiel meaning what he said still made no move to let go of Dean’s hand.  

   
“I can rest with you here ya know.” He looked up through long lashes at the handsome face in front of him.  

   
“Dean Winchester, are you asking me to spend the night with you?” Cas said with a smirk.  

  
“Ok smartass, get out.” He held tight to the angel’s hand. “I just know you’ve never had an issue creeping on me before. At least this way you’ll be next to me instead of looming over me.”  

“I did not loom…” He smiled at the good natured teasing. “It is my job to watch over you.” 

   
“So is that a yes?” _please don’t leave_  

  
“Go to sleep Dean.” He leaned in slightly further. 

  
“Yea I will… just one thing first.” He brought his left hand up to rest on the angel’s Jaw. _Please don’t turn away_  
As if answering Dean’s prayer the angel nodded once. “Yes?” 

  
Holding his gaze steady Dean leaned in and captured the angel’s lips with his own. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into the contact. It was sweet and unrushed unlike most other moments in their time together. He melted into it. As it turns out kissing a guy was just as fun as kissing a girl. And kissing Cas, well that was something else entirely. Dean had been to heaven, he had briefly known contentment with Lisa in his time on earth, but this…. This was happiness. He pulled away only when he needed to breathe. Neither man moved trying not to trigger the freak out both had feared was coming. “Cas…” 

   
“No Dean. We can talk about it when you wake up. It’s nearly 3 in the morning. Rest, and if you wish I’ll be here when you wake.” 

  
Leaning in he gave the angel one last kiss for the night. “Yea I’d like that.” He finally released the hold on Castiel’s hang to turn over. Reaching behind him blindly he felt around. Cas caught on and offered his hand only to be yanked forward. Dean spent a moment getting them settled and then leaned his head back. “Goodnight Cas.”  

   
The Angel pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight Dean.”  

  
A few moments of peaceful silence passed and then, “Hey Cas, earlier when you said that you didn’t always understand it properly, the ‘pull’ or whatever, is that why you use to always pop in? It was always at the exact right moment…. But if you could feel it then that means you felt it every time I-“  

   
“Shhh go to sleep.”  

  
When noon rolled around and Sam had yet to hear from his brother he went to go check on him. Walking down the corridor of the bunker he saw that Dean’s door was ajar left how he had forgotten it last night. Sam peeked inside to be met with the sight of his brother lying mostly on top of their friend while Cas carded his fingers through Deans messy locks. Cas turned his head to meet the younger hunters eyes.

    
_I hope he knows this is happening_

    
Castiel smiled brightly at Sam’s prayer.

_I’m happy for you guys, just remember to keep the door closed if you're going to be gross._ He winked at the now blushing Angel pulling the door closed he heard a soft “Thanks Sam."


End file.
